Juste un peu de temps
by Dadanaelle-La-Lectrice
Summary: Voilà un petit cadeau pour vous mes chers lecteurs : un OS de Noël sur deux personnages que j'adore, Severus Rogue et Lily Evans.


Emmitouflé dans un gros manteau d'hiver, les mains recouvertes par des moufles et un bonnet sur la tête, une silhouette se frayait difficilement un chemin dans la neige, en direction du château. La nuit commençait à tomber et de nombreuses fenêtres de la massive demeure de pierre étaient illuminées. Ainsi, le château paraissait briller de mille feux. En ajoutant à cela la lueur des arbres décorés de guirlandes de toutes les couleurs et la beauté de l'épais tapis de neige qui recouvrait le sol, le décor était féérique. Pourtant, la silhouette, qui se révéla être celle d'un frêle jeune homme, semblait insensible à la beauté environnante. Il avançait en grognant et pestant contre cette neige qui le ralentissait. Il faut dire que, malgré toutes ses couches de vêtements, il tremblait de froid. Il avait le nez et les joues rouges et son souffle chaud projetait des volutes de vapeur dans l'air glacé. Enfin, il atteignit le château. Après avoir monté rapidement les marches qui menaient vers la porte, et traversé celle-ci, il enleva avec soulagement son manteau trempé, ainsi que son bonnet et ses gants, dans le même état. En dessous, il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire qui portait un écusson vert. Il secoua plusieurs fois la tête pour ôter de ses longs cheveux noirs les flocons de neige qui s'y étaient attachés. Enfin, il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'escalier principal.

Sur tous les murs et au plafond étaient accrochés de belles guirlandes scintillantes. A chaque coin du hall d'entrée se trouvaient des petits sapins décorés de boules de toutes les couleurs. Les armures des couloirs étaient recouvertes de longs manteaux rouges et arboraient fièrement de belles barbes blanches. Vous l'aurez compris, c'était la période de Noël.

Alors que le jeune homme était arrivé au premier étage et allait s'engouffrer dans un couloir, une voix retentit :

« Sev ! Tu es là ! Attend moi ! »

Le garçon se retourna en direction de l'origine de ce cri. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux ébouriffés et aux yeux verts brillants comme des émeraudes avançait vers lui d'un pas vif.

« Lily, constata le garçon, tu n'étais pas dans la grande salle pour aider aux préparatifs ?

-ça fait des heures que je te cherche ! Répondit la jeune fille d'un ton furieux. Espèce de crapaud sans cervelle. Pour une fois que je peux rester pendant les vacances, j'aimerai bien qu'on passe un minimum de temps ensemble ! Tu es mon meilleur ami.

-N'exagères pas ! On est quasiment toujours ensemble. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de solitude parfois, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

-Mouais, lui répondit Lily d'un ton dubitatif, n'empêche qu'aujourd'hui c'est le 24 décembre…

-Et alors ?

-C'est ça, fait semblant de ne pas savoir ! On est la veille de Noël, et je voudrai que pour une fois tu fasses preuve d'un peu de sociabilité et que tu viennes avec nous faire les préparatifs de la Grande Salle, en plus il ne reste plus grand-chose à faire, il est déjà 18h. »

Le sourire du garçon s'agrandit et il fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

« De toutes façons tu vas m'y forcer alors je n'ai pas le choix ! Je ne voudrai pas déclencher ta colère légendaire… »

Lily rougit et le frappa amicalement sur la tête. Elle ne pouvait que reconnaitre que lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère, il ne valait mieux pas être dans les environs.

« Ne te moques pas de moi Severus ! J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de « Monsieur je cultive une aura mystérieuse et inquiétante pour éviter les ennuis ». D'ailleurs non, je ne te forcerai pas ! J'aimerais bien que tu viennes de ton plein gré, et…

Elle fut interrompue par un éternuement bruyant de Severus.

-Eh Sev ! Tu n'es pas malade quand même ? Rah tes cheveux sont trempés, tu pourrais pas faire attention un peu ? Quelle idée d'aller se balader dehors par ce temps !

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit le jeune homme en reniflant. Si je suis sorti c'est parce que j'avais besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Bon ok c'était pas malin, j'ai failli ne pas réussir à rentrer avant la nuit.

-Mais quel idiot, soupira Lily avec affection, viens on va à l'infirmerie ! aura surement quelque chose pour toi…

-Non non, pas besoin. Je vais juste aller me changer, mettre des vêtements chauds, puis je te rejoindrai dans la Grande Salle.

-Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée de ta salle commune… commença Lily.

-Pas question ! L'interrompit Severus, tu meurs d'envie de retourner à tes préparatifs ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis grand, je trouverai le chemin.

-Bon… à tout à l'heure alors ! Répondit la jeune fille à contrecœur.

-Oui, à toute à l'heure ! »

De nouveau seul, Severus traversa plusieurs couloirs joliment décorés et descendit plusieurs escaliers pour arriver enfin à l'entrée des cachots. Il se mit face à un mur et prononça distinctement :

« Basilique »

La porte s'ouvrit acceptant le mot de passe. Severus entra dans sa salle commune. La pièce était longue et nimbée d'une lumière verdâtre due aux globes verts qui flottaient prêt du plafond, ainsi qu'aux fenêtres donnant sur le lac de Poudlard. Elle était décorée de Serpents sculpté dans la pierre et de portes bougies en forme de crâne. Evidemment, ça n'était pas la plus accueillante des décorations, elle était même plutôt glauque. Mais ce que les autres maisons de Poudlard ne savaient pas c'est que les Serpentards se servaient de cette décoration pour entretenir leur image et que c'était une blague entre eux, plutôt qu'une véritable appréciation de ces éléments décoratifs assez douteux. La salle pouvait d'ailleurs être plutôt accueillante quand un bon feu brûlait dans la cheminée, les fauteuils verts qui l'entouraient étant confortables. On pouvait en profiter si on était sang-pur, évidemment. Le coin des sangs mêlés était plutôt dans le fond de la salle, sur les bancs de pierre bien froids. Severus le connaissais bien, ce coin-là. Pas étonnant qu'il évite le plus possible de passer du temps dans sa salle commune. Là, pas de décoration de Noël, d'une part parce que cela ne siérait pas à ces très nobles Serpentards de s'amuser à accrocher des guirlandes au plafond, d'autre part parce que la plupart des Serpentards rentrait chez eux pour les vacances de Noël, la salle commune était d'ailleurs totalement vide.

Le jeune homme monta les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit aux lourds baldaquins verts et argent et se détendit quelques minutes en écoutant le bruit de l'eau du lac sur les fenêtres de la chambre. Enfin, il se leva en soupirant et chercha des vêtements propres et chauds. En se changeant, il songea que Lily avait décidément une influence étrange sur lui. Les deux années précédentes, le 24 décembre, il était toujours resté toute la journée à trainer dans sa chambre ou dans un coin du château pour ne paraitre que pour le repas, restant le moins possible. Mais, cette année… Elle était là. Lily, sa meilleure amie. Profitant que ses parents veuillent passer un Noël en amoureux, elle avait plaidé pour rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Severus ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux que pendant cette semaine passée avec elle. C'est pourquoi, pour lui faire plaisir, il pourrait supporter le calvaire de passer plusieurs heures dans la Grande Salle à chanter des chansons de Noël débiles. En plus, comble du bonheur, ses ennemis de toujours les « maraudeurs », quatre gryffondors sournois, étaient rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes. Quand ils étaient au château Severus était toujours sur ses gardes et souvent de mauvaise humeur. Il faut dire que c'était la guerre ouverte entre eux et qu'ils ne s'épargnaient rien, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Quand il fut prêt, il sortit des cachots et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il s'arrêta devant la porte qui laissait filtrer des rires et des chants et entra. Immédiatement, Lily l'aperçu.

« Seeeeeevvvvv ! Tu en as mis du temps, j'ai cru que tu t'étais perdu… Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue, et avant que Severus ne puisse parler elle ajouta, vient ! Il y a encore plein de choses à faire, et tout doit être prêt pour 20h30… »

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune homme se retrouva à mettre les couverts sur toutes les tables, affublé d'un chapeau de père Noël. Malgré leur petit nombre, ils devaient être une quarantaine tout au plus, la salle grouillait d'activité. Il y avait ceux qui accrochaient les guirlandes, ceux qui organisaient la décoration des tables, les chanteurs de la chorale qui s'entraînaient… Depuis des années la tradition voulait que ça soit les élèves qui s'occupent de la décoration de la Grande Salle, c'était toujours prétexte à rire et à passer un bon moment entre amis.

Severus fut bousculé par deux premières années qui couraient entre les tables.

« Eh ! Faites un peu attention !

-Désolé ! On poursuit des lutins volants qui se sont échappés, ils font n'importe quoi ! »

Severus pris sa baguette en soupirant et la pointa sur les lutins récalcitrants :

« Accio lutins ! »

Il attrapa les créatures au vol et, ne se souciant pas de leurs tortillements pour lui échapper, les donna aux premières années qui le regardaient avec un air admiratif.

« Tenez, amenez les au professeur Tyler, il saura les sermonner.

-Ok ! Merci ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que Lily arriva en souriant, elle portait elle aussi un bonnet de père Noël, ainsi qu'une longue barbe blanche générée par magie.

« Alors Sev, tu deviens le sauveteur des premières années ?

-Tu connais mon grand cœur Lil', plaisanta le garçon, je ne pouvais pas les laisser dans l'embarras.

-Oh ! Tu es mon héros ! Dit, qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon déguisement ?

-Très viril ! » Lui répondit son meilleur ami en souriant. Il songea qu'il souriait beaucoup ces derniers temps, à cause de Lily bien sûr. Il allait devoir faire attention à ne pas perdre sa réputation de garçon taciturne et silencieux, sinon adieu la tranquillité !

« Le tien aussi est pas mal, mais pour toi je songerai plutôt à… » Elle fit un mouvement de baguette et les habits de Severus se colorèrent de vert, tandis que son bonnet se transformait en chapeau de lutin.

« Ça ! Finit la jeune fille, hilare.

-Ma réputation va y passer… » Soupira le jeune homme. Au fond de lui, il songea qu'il passait enfin un véritable réveillon de Noël, et qu'il pouvait bien se lâcher un peu pour une fois… Cela lui fit penser à ses précédents réveillons. A Poudlard il y avait toujours une ambiance festive qui lui permettait d'en profiter un peu, mais chez lui… Il n'avait appris que très tard qu'il existait une fête appelée Noël, se célébrant en décembre, et pour cause, il ne l'avait jamais fêté avec ses parents. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées il se tourna vers Lily et demanda :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'i faire maintenant ? J'ai fini avec les couverts.

-Plus grand-chose, répondit la rousse, on a presque fini on va bientôt passer à table. Mais on a le temps pour une petite partie d'échecs sorciers ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les petites tables basses installées en face de la cheminée et recouvertes de jeux de sociétés. Ils firent plusieurs parties, Severus gagnait toujours, puis se joignirent à un autre groupe pour un « qui suis-je ? » sorcier. Le jeu consistait à choisir une carte sans la regarder. Chaque carte représentait un personnage et un sortilège transformait la tête de celui qui touchait la carte en la tête du personnage qui y était représenté. Le but du jeu consistait à deviner en quoi sa tête s'était transformée en posant des questions aux autres. Severus se retrouva affublé de la tête de Dumbledore, tandis que Lily était désormais le gobelin célèbre Albuff le fétide.

« Est-ce que je suis intelligent ? Fut la première question du garçon.

-Oui, répondit Lily !

-Et bien saches que toi, tu ne l'es pas !

-Eh ! Intervint une troisième année de Serdaigle, ne lui donne pas d'indice comme ça, on doit juste répondre par oui ou par non !

-D'accord, d'accord… »

Et le jeu continua jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

« Mais que vois-je ? Intervint en riant le directeur en regardant Severus, un autre moi….

-Je suis vous ? S'exclama le garçon, hilare.

-Professeur ! Vous venez de lui donner la réponse, ça n'est pas du jeu… S'indigna la Serdaigle.

-Oh je suis désolé… Mais bon, ça n'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise son double !

-Mais Lily, tu m'avais dit que j'étais un personnage intelligent… plaisanta Severus.

-Qu'insinue tu mon garçon ? Demanda Dumbledore avec une voix faussement menaçante, se prêtant au jeu.

-Rien, je fais juste remarquer à Lily que vous êtes plus qu'intelligent, vous êtes un génie ! Sans cette indication je ne pouvais pas trouver… Répondit Severus.

-C'est ça, sauve la face Sev… Intervint la jeune fille en riant.

-Bon, les enfants, nous avons un repas qui nous attend… bien sûr je serais très heureux de pouvoir manger vos parts mais je ne pense pas que ça plaise à tout le monde… »

A ces mots tout le monde se leva afin d'aller s'asseoir sur la table. A Noël les quatre tables des élèves étaient réunies en une seule pour montrer que la magie de la fête pouvait effacer les barrières entre les maisons. Severus et Lily s'installèrent face à face. Le directeur prit la parole :

« Je vous ferais bien un très long discours sur tout l'amour que Noël peut faire naitre, ainsi que sur la fraternité, mais vous semblez avoir faim, et moi aussi. Je me contenterai donc de vous féliciter pour cette magnifique décoration, et de vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël ainsi qu'un bon appétit ! »

Il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissements et le repas apparu sur la table des élèves ainsi que sur celle des professeurs. L'entrée était constituée de saumon et de crevettes. Le plat principal était bien sûr la traditionnelle dinde de Noël, accompagnée de légumes. Et au dessert un bon pudding et des petits gâteaux anglais. Ils avaient même eu droit à un verre de Bièreaubeurre. Les fantômes de toutes les maisons volaient dans la salle et s'arrêtaient pour discuter çà et là.

Après le repas plusieurs petites tables apparurent, et avec elles de nombreux jeux de sociétés. La chorale entama plusieurs chants de Noël, repris en cœurs par les professeurs et les élèves. Mais Lily ne parvint pas à faire chanter Severus, il préférait écouter les autres et regarder le joli visage de Lily, illuminé par la joie. Ensuite les professeurs firent apparaitre des canapés et des coussins pour que les élèves puissent se détendre en sirotant un chocolat chaud. Dehors de gros flocons de neige tombaient doucement. Le plafond magique de la Grande Salle projeta des galaxies et des étoiles. Peu à peu, des groupes d'élèves partaient afin d'aller se coucher et vers une heure du matin les professeurs décrétèrent que la soirée étaient terminée.

Severus et Lily se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, le jeune homme voulait en effet raccompagner la rousse. Il soupira à l'idée qu'ensuite il devrait retourner dans son dortoir froid, les cachots n'étaient pas vraiment bien chauffés, et vide. C'est alors que Lily se tourna vers lui et lui dit en chuchotant :

« Sev, j'ai pas envie d'aller dormir ! Et si on allait se promener dans Poudlard ? Personne ne verra qu'on n'est pas là, ils sont tous trop fatigués.

Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seconde.

-Ok, suis-moi. »

Il prit la main de Lily et l'entraina à sa suite. Ils marchaient silencieusement dans les couloirs obscurs. L'atmosphère, loin d'être lugubre, était paisible. Les guirlandes accrochées au mur fournissaient une lumière douce. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de but précis, ils profitaient juste d'être tous les deux. La main de Lily était douce, Severus ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il l'entraina vers un escalier.

« Ça mène où ça ?

-Tu vas voir… »

Ils montèrent de nombreuses marches et, enfin, atteignirent le haut d'une tour. Le plafond semblait être en verre, en tout cas il était transparent et leur permettait de voir la lune, pleine, ainsi que les flocons qui tombaient silencieusement. De grandes fenêtres leurs donnaient également ne jolie vue sur le parc enneigé de Poudlard.

« Sev… c'est super beau! S'extasia Lily.

-Oui, j'ai eu une bonne intuition apparemment, dit le jeune homme en souriant.

-Tu ne savais même pas où ça menait ?

-Non, j'en avais aucune idée. Mais bon, peu importe non ?

-Tu te rends compte, crapaud baveux, qu'on aurai pu tomber sur une créature maléfique ou un truc dans le genre ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et, une créature maléfique ? Dans Poudlard ? Dumbledore n'est pas assez fou pour ça !

-Lui non, mais Hagrid si !

-Hagrid laisse ses bestioles dans la forêt. Bref, tu comptes rester longtemps debout ou je fais apparaitre des coussins ?

-On reste ici ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ok ! »

Ils firent apparaitre de quoi s'installer confortablement et restèrent un moment en silence à contempler les étoiles. Puis Severus redescendit pour ramener un petit sapin et Lily fit apparaitre de quoi faire un chocolat chaud qu'ils savourèrent à la lumière des guirlandes clignotantes. Puis ils se racontèrent des petites anecdotes, des histoires de leurs passés, leurs rêves pour le futur… Après une heure, a cour de mots, ils se turent. Severus s'allongea et, à sa grande surprise, Lily vint poser sa tête sur sa poitrine. Bien vite, elle finit par s'endormir. Le garçon continua à contempler les étoiles, et la neige qui tombait. Il se dit que c'était surement l'une des plus belles soirées de sa vie. Mais il savait, malheureusement, que ça ne pouvait pas toujours être comme ça. Il était sang-mêlé parmi les Serpentards, la salle commune et les dortoirs étaient source de danger. Quand ça n'était pas les moqueries, c'était les regards appuyé de certains sangs-purs… son don pour les potions intéressait leur « maitre ». Alors qu'il n'était qu'en troisième année… Parfois, Severus trouvait la vie injuste. Il savait qu'un jour il devrait céder, peut-être. Mais tout ce qu'il demandait pour le moment ce n'était rien qu'un peu de temps, encore un peu de temps avec Lily. Mais dès que les vacances seraient finies, les « Maraudeurs » reviendraient. Avec eux, il ne pouvait qu'être en conflit. Mais ils étaient de la maison de Lily. Et, même si elle ne cautionnait pas ce qu'ils faisaient, elle n'appréciait pas plus que Severus leur rende la pareil. Et c'était source de conflit entre les deux amis… Après les vacances… Oui mais pour le moment il avait encore un peu de temps, juste un peu de temps avec Lily. Et chez lui… chez lui rien ne l'attendait à part les coups, au mieux l'indifférence. Le temps avec Lily, c'est tout ce qui lui fallait.

_Laissez-moi du temps avec elle_

Sur cette prière muette, il s'endormit, le reflet des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Debout ! »

Severus s'éveilla avec le visage de Lily juste au-dessus de la tête.

« Eh ! Tu me cris dans les oreilles !

-Il faut bien ça pour te réveiller, marmotte des bois.

-Encore un de tes surnoms débiles… Eh mais ! Il fait encore nuit, s'exclama le jeune homme, consterné.

-Mes surnoms ne sont pas débiles. D'ailleurs, tu sais que tu fais un petit bruit très mignon quand tu dors ? Un petit soupir quand tu respires, c'est trop chou ! Bon, tu baves aussi, ça c'est moins chou… Bref, bien sûr qu'il fait nuit ! Il faut qu'on rejoigne nos dortoirs avant que les autres se réveillent, il est six heures du matin. Te plaint pas, on a dormi au moins deux heures !

-Géniaaaaal. Oh ! Il y a des cadeaux sous le sapin.

-Eh oui, stupide crapaud, c'est Noël ! Ça c'est mon cadeau pour toi, le reste de nos cadeaux sera dans nos dortoirs.

-Je pense que rien ne m'attend dans mon dortoir, répondit Severus avec un sourire triste. Mais merci à toi, c'est super ! Du coup, je pose mon cadeau pour toi à côté et après on les ouvre ?

-Tu as un cadeau pour moi ? S'extasia la jeune fille.

-Evidemment. »

Severus alla déposer un paquet recouvert de papier cadeau rouge et or. Le paquet de Lily était plus gros et rectangulaire et était recouvert de papier bleu acier avec des motifs argentés et verts.

« C'est joli, sourit la jeune fille, laissons les quelques secondes que je grave cette scène dans mon esprit. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants puis les ouvrit. Allez, on les ouvre ?

-Allons-y ! Severus sourit devant l'enthousiasme de la rousse. Toi la première ! »

Lily déchira avec précaution le beau papier et découvrit…

« Un livre et un carnet ! Les Contes de Beedle le Barde, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ce sont des contes pour les enfants de sorcier, un peu comme Cendrillon ou le Petit Chaperon Rouge pour les Moldus. Je l'ai découvert il y a quelques années et crois-moi, il y a beaucoup de sens cachés. J'ai pensé que ça te ferai plaisir vu que tu veux découvrir la culture sorcière…

-Oh Sev c'est magnifique ! Elle lui sauta au coup. Regarde comme la couverture est jolie avec tous ces motifs. Et ce carnet… »

La couverture du carnet était décorée de motifs rouges et or, à l'intérieur on pouvait écrire et il y avait plusieurs illustrations de fées, elfes, et autres créatures fantastiques telles que les imaginent les Moldus.

« Merci, Severus, c'est vraiment magnifique »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais la regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Bon, à toi d'ouvrir le tien ! J'ai un peu honte à côté de ce que tu m'as offerts… Dit la jeune fille, hésitante.

-Tu plaisantes ? Le paquet est beaucoup plus gros »

Il enleva lui aussi le papier avec délicatesse, se promettant de le garder en souvenir.

« Un nécessaire de potions ? Avec le livre du potionniste, le chaudron réduit, le couteau en argent…

-Je sais pas si ça te plait, tu as l'air d'adorer les potions alors…

-C'est mon rêve depuis que j'ai découvert cette matière d'en avoir un ! La coupa le jeune homme avec une voix passionnée. Merci Lily, tu ne pouvais vraiment pas faire mieux.

-Je suis si heureuse que ça te plaise ! La rousse lui sourit. Allez, il faut qu'on y aille sinon ils vont s'apercevoir de notre absence. »

Ils rangèrent la tour, effaçant toute trace de leur passage, et redescendirent dans les couloirs. Soudainement, Lily s'arrêta et regarda dans un coin du plafond.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Lil' ?

-Regarde, répondit-elle d'un ton excité, du gui !

-Et… alors ? Demanda le jeune homme, perplexe.

-Eh bien, quand on passe sous du gui, on doit s'embrasser !

-S'em… S'embrasser ? Severus rougit violemment, mais… on n'est pas obligé de le faire !

-Allez Sev ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'honorer la tradition du gui…

-Sur… Sur la bouche ?

-Evidemment, sinon ce n'est pas drôle ! Aller, dit toi que c'est un baiser de meilleurs amis !

-Ben… eu… Severus prit son courage à deux mains, d'accord !

-Yes ! »

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire, la belle rousse s'approcha de lui et il resta hypnotisé par ses magnifiques yeux verts, plus beaux que jamais. Doucement elle les ferma et posa très doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Severus. Celui-ci n'arriva pas à fermer les yeux. Puis, aussi doucement qu'elle était venue les poser, elle se recula et rouvrit les yeux. Elle sourit à Severus et dit :

« Merci Sev…pour mon premier baiser ! Et Joyeux Noël ! A tout à l'heure »

Et elle s'éloigna dans la direction de sa salle commune. Severus était pétrifié. Le cœur battant, il essayait d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer. Lui aussi c'était son premier baiser, qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Les battements de son cœur étaient à peine apaisés quand il se décida à bouger. Dans le vide il murmura :

« Joyeux Noël, Lily ».

Sur le chemin de son dortoir il s'interrogea sur sa réaction. C'était un baiser de meilleurs amis non ? Alors pourquoi son cœur battait-il à tout rompre dès qu'il y repensait. Arrivé dans son dortoir vide, il réalisa quelque chose.

« C'est pas vrai… Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle… »

Amoureux de sa meilleure amie, amoureux de Lily… Il avait le sentiment que cet amour naissant le mènerai à l'enfer, car elle était bien la seule qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir…

FIN

.Joyeux Noël à tous ).

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'ai mis beaucoup de cœur à faire cet OS, j'espère que ce cadeau vous aura plu.

Pour ceux qui lisent « Ne M'appelle pas Potter », le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder !

Joyeux Noël à vous mes chers lecteurs, j'espère de tout cœur que vous passez de très bonnes fêtes.

A bientôt !


End file.
